Episodes of HoEP: Trapped Within
This is a list of episodes in the HoEP: Trapped Within Series. Including spin-offs, specials, etc. there will be 8 seasons of 12 episodes, with a prologue episode before and a 4 episode series finale afterwards. Season One Episodes * Episode 0 (1 Hour Special): A New Hoep ** Summary: After getting a magic mirror from a flea market, a young man named Xavier takes it home, only to figure out soon after what it really does. *** New Main Protagonist: Xavier *** New Characters: Xavier, Xero, Shizuka and Maiko (Briefly Introduced) *** Important Events **** Xavier enters the anime world * Episode 1: Working/Class ** Summary: After being transported into his own anime world, Xavier has to get used to living on his own as an outsider in a different world, which means getting a job and going to school. * Episode 2: Trust FoRFaNT ** Summary: After losing two jobs, Xavier gives up and accepts Foster’s request, becoming FoRFaNT’s newest civil protector. In the process, Xavier learns more about FoRFaNT and its workers. *** New Ally: FoRFaNT *** New Characters: Foster, Kiga, Shizuka, Maiko, Eziro *** Important Events **** Xavier joins FoRFaNT and learns more about it * Episode 3: Welcome to the Family ** Summary: Taken in by Foster, Xavier is officially given a chance to truly become part of FoRFaNT, getting weapons and a new vehicle, and getting to know some of Foster's closest allies. *** Important Events **** Xavier gains the B0SS and some other weapons **** Xavier gets two new cars (crashes first one) * Episode 4: The Power of the... Life... Force ** Summary: After proving to be an adept fighter, and getting used to his new weapons and abilities, Xavier has yet another lesson to learn, this time in the form of learning to harness life force. *** New Character: Saphiras *** Important Events **** Xavier learns more about his mysterious powers. * Episode 5: Strength in Numbers ** Summary: Worn out from weeks of training, Xavier finally decides to kick back and relax for a day. However, there's no rest for the wicked, as Xavier has to help FoRFaNT suppress a rebellion from a notorious crime organization. *** New antagonist: SiN (Strength in Numbers) *** Important events **** Xavier obtains the Baiku-Bodo from Eziro to help him reach the city faster and take on SiN forces * Episode 6: The Inner Circle ** Summary: On the verge of collapse, a battle-scarred Xavier receives a much needed one week break from FoRFaNT duties. However, Xavier soon discovers a shocking conspiracy and a looming threat. *** Important events **** Shizuka and Maiko revealed to be Monexia and Opium **** It is revealed that Foster may not be as friendly as Xavier originally thought * Episode 7: A Lesson in Trust ** Summary: After hearing rumors that FoRFaNT has it out for him, Xavier begins to become cautious of his surroundings, and makes sure that he can trust Foster. Meanwhile, he finally manages to reunite with an old friend. *** New Protagonist: Xero *** Important events **** It is revealed that Foster Forfant wants to make Joseph his servant * Episode 8: The Cold Truth ** Summary: Having regained some of Xavier's trust, Foster sends him and an elite squad on a mission to suppress a citywide rebellion. However, Xavier and his friend soon find out that this will be their last mission with FoRFaNT. *** New protagonists: Monexia, Opium, Nick Smith *** New allies: Rebel Union *** New antagonists: FoRFaNT *** Important Events **** Xavier is almost killed after being shot by Foster, then ripped in two by Kiga **** Monexia and Opium betray Foster * Episode 9: A New Nemesis ** Summary: Joining the Rebel Union, Xavier finds out the truth about his world, and gets to know his "new" allies. He also learns about the Mirror of Reality and the Twelve Sacred Gemstones, artifacts necessary for his escape. However, with Foster now their enemy, Xavier now faces new challenges. *** Important Events **** Rebel Union becomes Union of the Sacred Gemstones, with Xavier and Xero becoming the leaders **** Xavier and Xero learn about the Sacred Gemstones and the Mirror of Reality * Episode 10: The Blood Red Gem ** Summary: Realizing his true mission, and being joined by new allies, Xavier decides to pursue the first of twelve gemstones that he needs in order to stop FoRFaNT, the Omega Ruby. However, Foster picks up on their trail and wastes no time trying to stop them and acquire the gem himself. *** Important Events **** FoRFaNT and The Union of the Sacred Gemstones pursue the Omega Ruby * Episode 11: Written in Stone ** Summary: After discovering the location of the first Sacred Gemstone, The Union treks deep into a cave to find it. However, an unknown force stands in front of them, and FoRFaNT is closing in from behind. *** New antagonists: Ednoticon * Episode 12: The Curse of the Omega Ruby ** Summary: After having gone deep into a cave to find the Omega Ruby, the Union of the Sacred Gemstones finally manage to find it. However, FoRFaNT manages to catch up to them, and it's an all out battle to see who goes home with the stone. *** Important events **** Xavier acquires the Omega Ruby Season Four Episodes * Episode 37: From a New Perspective ** Summary: After getting news that the Sacred Gemstone they are looking for is in Irusida, the Union of the Sacred Gemstones decides to ride a plane there. However, the team ends up getting separated after their plane runs out of space. *** Important events **** Xero ends up on a plane by himself. This plane ends up being hijacked by SiN, and the Union has to find a way to get him off of this plane in 4 hours, before it gets crashed into FoRFaNT Tower. Character Development Season (Unknown Number) * The Wall in My Way (Possible Season Premiere) ** After a long stretch of time without a good fight, Kiga's bi-weekly physical assessment ratings hit a low and keep dropping. Looking to keep Kiga from losing his immense strength and succumbing to age, Xavier and the rest of the Union bring everything they can to the table! * A Heated Situation ** Summary: Strangely, Monexia is slowly starting to become more and more affectionate towards the males of the group. What the Union doesn't know is just how serious of an issue this is. * When Grey Turns to Black (Possible Season Finale) ** Summary: After being repeatedly torn apart and being left behind on missions, performing poorly in combat, and being harassed, Lex's depression comes to a head. * Worked Out (Possible Season Finale) ** Summary: After a plasma battery shortage and the malfunction of his chargers, Xavier ends up having to fight the old-fashioned way, but falls victim to a series of humiliating events. This causes him to give up fighting evil and prioritize a fight against his limits. *** Important events **** After becoming majorly obsessed with being his very best, Xavier ends up working himself over-time, becoming a major hindrance. This episode shows that despite acting like a brave, perfect hero, and carrying himself so well, Xavier's actually insecure about himself, and always feels he could do better. This also shows his overattachment to his weaponry. Series Finale Episodes All series finale episodes are one hour specials * Episode 97: Shutdown ** Summary: After failing to defeat Foster, Xavier and his team soon discover the key to Foster's strength. In an attempt to weaken him, the Union goes around the world to take down the servers that power his systems. *** Important events **** Foster's minor backup servers are disabled **** Xavier discovers that Foster is being manipulated by the Ednoticon * Episode 98: Fostering Our Strength ** Summary: After going around the world to disable Foster's backup servers, it is time for the Union to face him once and for all in their final battle! *** Important events **** The team attempts to disable Foster's primary servers, but to little effect **** The Union fights Foster, but when it's up to Xavier to kill him, Foster is spared * Episode 99: The Anime Gods ** Summary: The Union of the Sacred Gemstones learns the horrible truth behind all of the events that have transpired thus far, and end up facing Foster one last time. *** New Ally: Foster Forfant *** New Main Antagonists: Ednoticon and the Anime Gods *** Important events **** The Anime Gods interrupt Xavier's attempt to spare Foster **** The Union faces Foster again **** The Union defeats Foster, yet spares him again **** The World of Hoep is given 7 days to live * Episode 100: Writing Our Own Scripts (Last Stage) ** Summary: After the Union spares Foster, the World of Hoep has only seven days left before its complete and utter destruction. However, thanks to their newfound alliance with Foster, the Union comes up with a way to avert inevitable disaster. *** Important events **** The Union sacrifices the Mirror of Reality and the Sacred Gemstones to use PROTOCOL:EJ to kill the Anime Gods. Episodes Without Seasons/Suggestions These episodes have been planned to appear, but it is not known when they will appear * The Yakuza Mission ** Summary: Epsilon has discovered that the location of the Theta Moonstone, Xero's gemstone, is with a nearby Yakuza group. In order to get it without alerting the entire Yakuza and attracting too much attention, Xavier and Xero go sleeper-cell, joining the Yakuza to get the stone from the boss. *** New antagonist: The Yakuza *** Important events: **** Xero acquires the Theta Moonstone * Silver Spoon, Golden Fool ** Summary: Left with plenty of free time but no way to relax, Xavier and his friends travel around the city, looking for people to help. However, one person in particular ends up getting the Union into a world of problems. *** New protagonist: Lex * He Who Hungers ** Summary: After taking down a large FoRFaNT force, the Union takes the day off to rest and relax. However, Foster, seeing a large opening, sends in his most powerful and devoted super soldier, Kiga, in order to take down the Union. *** New protagonist: Kiga *** Important Events **** It is discovered that Kiga has been under mind control, as well as under the effects of a super serum. * The Glint in the Dark ** Summary: With the darkest hour upon them, the Union must find the last Sacred Gemstone. However, little do they know that the Gemstone has been in the least expected hands. *** Saphiras joins the Union. *** Important Events **** The Union acquires the last Sacred Gemstone, the Tau Sapphire * When I Hear Music ** Summary: A new song by an up and coming artist has hit the top of the charts, and everybody's listening to it everywhere! However, Xero hates it, so much in fact that even thinking about it hinders him in battle. *** Important events **** After a terrible song grows popular, it affects Xero's music based abilities, making him almost useless not just in combat, but in life in general. * Witch Doctor ** Summary: Opium decides that in order to make more money for the Union to run on, she should get an official certification and become an official doctor. However, some people don't like her kind of medicine, and getting certified proves to be far more difficult than she expects. *** Important events **** Opium ends up causing complete chaos as she tries to become a doctor. Sadly, many people disapprove of her style of health care. This goes to show that she cares about people, but she needs to know when she's done enough. * Blood Moon ** Summary: After unlocking more of Apothicon's potential by complete accident, Nick sees what he can do. However, he soon learns what it means to be playing with power. *** Important events **** Nick ends up becoming highly destructive, killing many and destroying everything. This goes to show that Nick has problems containing so much of his power and that his responsibility as Apothicon's wielder can become too much for him. * Feeling Lucky ** Summary: After taking such a beating throughout her days in the Union, Lex finally gets a day to shine when she wins a million dollar jackpot! How will the Union react to a happier, cheerier, enthusiastic Lex, unlike anything they've seen? *** Important events **** Lex wins a jackpot, and the Union finally gets to see her good side after so long. However, she blows it all, proving that she isn't ready to live alone or take on responsibilities. * Trojan Horse ** Summary: After a new update, SiBRSpayS is able to become more immersed in the human world as a living, breathing being. However, she ends up becoming curious and begins installing files on her system, some of which end up doing more harm than good. *** Important events **** SiBRSpayS gets a virus and ends up having to tough out FluFlueFlew.exe, a dangerous computer virus that makes her terminally ill, showing that artificiality is the most important part of her personality. * Hollow Point ** Summary: After being overexerted by a recent battle, the Union of the Sacred Gemstones look upon Sarge, the best yet toughest personal trainer in the world, in order to get into better shape. However, they end up getting more than they bargained for... * That Special Drink ** Summary: After constantly getting rejected by his female team members, Kiga wishes that they would love him for who he is. However, an overly exuberant Chef takes this as an opportunity to try a potion recipe that makes women fall in love, and Kiga soon learns to be careful what he wishes for. * Trapped Within ** Summary: After a heavy bombardment from FoRFaNT, the Union ends up getting trapped inside their base. Left with no choice, the Union tries to survive whilst under the constant pressure of attack. * Roko Rally ** Summary: The Union hits hard times as FoRFaNT manages to hack Xavier's bank account, draining the Union of much needed financial resources. Left with no money to buy food or pay for the development and upkeep of equipment, the Union has no choice but to enter a racing competition. * A Day of Peace ** Summary: The Union, exhausted and deserving a much-needed break, decide to disguise themselves using Adola's illusion magic and go to an amusement park together. However, they just can't seem to leave! * The Sage of Balance ** Summary: An impromptu exploration trip leads the Union of the Sacred Gemstones to an ancient being known as the Sage of Balance, who promises to show the Union true stability. However, the Union soon regrets taking him up on that offer. *** Important events **** For one episode, everyone in the Union gets nerfed and buffed depending on how viewers feel about their abilities and weapons.